Dangerous Demands
by CrazygurlMadness
Summary: Lil humor fic. No character bashing. Preventers arrive on scene of total devastation. Culprit? Heero Yuy. Motive? You don't want to know. Humor, R&R!


Alright, this is just a stupidity I wrote a month or two ago, while looking at a picture of Heero. Something just struck me, and I began to write. Do not ask.  
  
Disclaimer: Read the name of the site, and come back to see me afterwards.  
  
Dangerous Demands  
  
By CrazygurlMadness  
  
Duo and Trowa surveyed the area, taking all in.  
  
Wufei joined the two, and turned back to the scene, silent as well. Finally, Trowa spoke.  
  
"Has the ambulance come yet?"  
  
Wufei snorted.  
  
"The onna on the line couldn't understand a thing. I finally promised to not call her 'onna' anymore, and then she sent us an ambulance. Hmph. Onna."  
  
Trowa wiped his hands clear of the dust that was on them, ignoring the gigantic hole in the street that kept traffic from circulating.  
  
"Sounds like something Sally would ask for," Duo laughed nervously.  
  
"Has anyone notified Relena?"  
  
Silence followed.  
  
"Figures."  
  
"You do it."  
  
Trowa threw Duo a look, unmoving. Wufei crossed his arms.  
  
"What did you do about the hole?"  
  
Trowa answered him, turning back to the subject of discussion.  
  
"The truck is being towed out. Well... What is left of it."  
  
"How is he?"  
  
"Not... well... At all. They had to inject a sedative. Wasn't pretty. Trowa's got a bruise on his cheek that's gonna come on over night."  
  
"I didn't think Yuy would go that far."  
  
"Neither did we, that's why we didn't surround the place at first."  
  
Wufei glared at Duo.  
  
"You should have known he would lose it."  
  
Duo held up his hands, his eyes wide, brushing the accusation off.  
  
"He can control himself! Usually. But I would have reacted in a similar way. Maybe a bit cleaner, though... I'm sure you would have felt the same. Still..."  
  
Trowa was silent, taking mental notes, and calculating the amount of damage.  
  
"Who'll pay for the damage now?" Duo asked to no one in particular.  
  
Wufei shrugged.  
  
"Winner and Darlian'll be happy to help him out. Old friend and all."  
  
Duo frowned, crossing his arms, sighing as the truck was finally pulled out of the gigantic hole.  
  
"Well. At least there's a semblance of hope for the honor of Preventer. What will we tell the press to cover up?  
  
Trowa nonchalantly turned away, walking back to his car. The other two followed.  
  
"The usual," he answered, "we have no knowledge of what happened, and once we figure it out, we'll notify the press."  
  
"But we won't," Wufei muttered.  
  
Duo laughed grimly.  
  
"Precisely. And no one will dare wonder."  
  
The three Preventers kept in an uncomfortable silence. Duo shifted from one foot to the other.  
  
"Um... Guys? I'm kinda worried for him. You know, it's not everyday he... Do you think we should do something for his...?"  
  
The others didn't answer.  
  
A car suddenly passed by the barrier, and two black-clad men stepped out, checking the area, and then letting the other occupant out.  
  
Quatre ran to them, still in a business suit. He caught sight of the huge hole in the middle of the street, out of which a battered, half destroyed truck had been pulled out, and farther up the street, a fountain of pressurized water and broken windows, with shattered glass and water raining on the pavement.  
  
He paused, in shock. Trowa and Duo walked slowly to him, and Quatre breathed, still stunned.  
  
"What happened here...?"  
  
Duo patted his shoulder as the blonde businessman took the scene in.  
  
"It's okay, buddy."  
  
Quatre snapped out of his stupor, and hurriedly told his fellow ex-pilots, "I came as soon as I heard. Is he going to be all right? Did anyone call Relena?"  
  
He was met with grim silence.  
  
"No one... Told her," he whispered. "She'll be worried if when he doesn't pick her up at her office."  
  
That certainly got a reaction.  
  
"Damnit! I completely forgot about that!!" Duo exclaimed. "I'm off!"  
  
Duo fumbled to find his keys and ran off towards his car, Quatre and Trowa following him until he was out of sight.  
  
"How is Heero?" Quatre finally dared to ask.  
  
Trowa shook his head, a mask of perfect seriousness upon his face.  
  
"We had to handcuff him. He refused to cooperate."  
  
Quatre was wide-eyed.  
  
"I didn't think he would go that far," he said sadly. "I don't want to see Relena's face once she learns..."  
  
They remained in quiet thought for a long moment. Finally, Quatre looked up.  
  
"How long do you think he'll be out?"  
  
Trowa shrugged.  
  
"With the quantity of sedatives, the shiner and the punches we gave him, he should be out for... Around an hour."  
  
"Do you think that's enough?"  
  
"For the procedures?"  
  
"Don't be so official."  
  
"We can't call them anything else," Wufei said gravely.  
  
Trowa's phone suddenly rang. He snapped it open.  
  
"Barton."  
  
Relena's red face appeared on the tiny screen. She looked breathless.  
  
"Trowa! What happened to Heero??"  
  
Trowa didn't answer.  
  
"I want to know," she whispered earnestly. "I need to know. You can't keep it from me forever."  
  
Finally, Quatre grasped the phone and told her, "You're right. Ask, and I'll answer."  
  
Relena took a deep breath.  
  
"Is anyone injured?"  
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow, looked around, and finally, "No. Except for Trowa, but he'll be fine."  
  
"The damage..."  
  
"Let's not get into that."  
  
"... Then... Why? Why did he lash out like that?"  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Quatre threw Trowa and Wufei a glance, then sighed deeply.  
  
"Relena, as unlikely as this sounds... Heero resorted to these measures because..."  
  
"Because? Quatre, don't keep this from me!"  
  
Quatre breathed in, as if gathering up his courage.  
  
"Une tried to..." And finally, he couldn't hold his small grin anymore. "Get him to cut his hair."  
  
What? Don't you think his hair is cool? Imagine cutting it!!!!!! Okay, okay, just review, if you think it was worthy enough.  
  
--CM 


End file.
